


Find A New God

by dickard23



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Children, Elementary School, Fire Nation Royal Family, Gen, Humor, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickard23/pseuds/dickard23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azula asked Ozai for help with her homework. Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find A New God

Azula got her first homework assignment from the Royal Academy. She was given the first half of common phrases and was supposed to write down the second half. It was a throwaway assignment just to make sure that the students could all read and write; sometimes this was an issue.

Azula was not familiar with any of these sayings.

“What’s the answer?” she asked Mai.

“I was just going to throw knives at my homework,” Mai told her.

Azula asked Ty Lee just to hear, “Oh I’m going to copy my sisters.”

“But they’re stupid,” Mai told her.

“I know, but if we all turn in the same wrong answers, our teacher will just blame our parents.”

 _That is the stupidest thing I ever heard_ Azula thought to herself.

Mai was cracking up.

* * *

 

Azula asked her father for help.

“Father, can you help me with my homework?”

“Of course Firefly, what is it?”

“I was given the first half of five sayings, and I’m supposed to provide the second half, but I don’t know the sayings.”

“I’m sure I can handle that. Read them out.”

“When God gives you lemons …”

“You find a new god.”

Azula wrote down his answer and proceeded to use his answers for the rest of the assignment.

"He who lives by the sword ..."

"Gets killed by a firebender."

* * *

 

She turned her homework in the next day just like everyone else and was confident that she did a good job.

“My father helped me,” Azula told Mai and Ty Lee.

“My mother had my nanny do mine,” Mai said. “She didn’t trust me to know the answers.”

The teacher graded them during lunch and they got them back at the end of the day.

Mai looked at hers. 5/5 _But why are there so many holes in it?_

Ty Lee looked at hers 2/5 _Better luck next time._

Azula looked at hers 0/5. _I should meet with your parents._

“Zero for five!” Azula was not happy.

Ty Lee was shocked. “Someone did worse than I did.”

“Father told me these were the answers!”

Mai laughed. “Your father failed a first year assignment!”

* * *

 

After school, Ursa asked Azula how her day went.

“Fine.”

“Did you get your homework back?”

“Yes.”

“Where is it?”

Azula reluctantly turned it over.

“Zero out of five!”

Zuko had been eavesdropping. “You’re stupid!” he laughed.

Azula caught his shirt on fire with a well placed attack.

He shrieked as he ran away.

Ursa was too mad about her homework to comment on the fire.

“We need to talk to your father.”

Azula frowned. This wouldn’t go over well at all.

* * *

 

Ursa took her to see Ozai. “We need to talk about Azula’s homework.”

“What’s wrong with it?”

“She didn’t get any of the questions right.”

“How?”

Ursa started to read the assignment. “When god gives you lemons …”

“You find a new god!”

Ursa frowned. That’s what she wrote. “Did you help her with this assignment?”

“Of course I did.”

“But you didn’t follow any of the mottos.”

“Those mottos are stupid. I made them better!”

Ursa frowned. “Her teacher gave her a zero.”

“Give me that!” Ozai snatched the paper.

He had a chat with Azula’s teacher.

She got 100% on everything for the rest of the year.


End file.
